


I'll Make it Better

by SuperTeenLock_1723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alistair is in love with Jimmy, Basically everyone is a good person but Alistair, Best boyfriend Dean, Bottom Cas, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, But only because he's been hurt so much, Cas deserves a happy ending, Cas deserves better, Cas is a great uncle, Castiel doesn't feel good enough, Chef Cas, Chef Dean, Claire Knows, Claire Ships It, Claire is cute, Dean and cas work together, Dean will fix that though, Dean will give him better, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Even though she's only four, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone is in love with Jimmy, Everyone is rooting for them, F/M, Good Boyfriend Dean, Happy Ending, He really deserves better, I'll add more as I go, Insecure Cas, Jimmy is a good brother, Lawyer Jimmy, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Cas' fault, Not between Dean/Castiel, Pining Cas, Pining Dean, Possible switches, Restaurant Owner Benny, Sam and Jimmy work together, Shy Cas, Slow Burn, So is Sam, Terrible boyfriend Alistair, They're best friends, Top Dean Winchester, We hate Alistair, abusive alistair, bad past relationships, but not Dean, depressed Cas, eventual love, not physical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTeenLock_1723/pseuds/SuperTeenLock_1723
Summary: Castiel Novak has always been second to his twin, Jimmy. Growing up, Jimmy got all of the dates. And if Castiel did get one, it was so they could be closer to Jimmy. He accepted long ago that nobody would truly want him. But then he met Dean Winchester, who changed everything.
Relationships: Amelia Novak/Jimmy Novak, Brief Castiel/Alistair, Castiel & Claire Novak, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Jimmy Novak & Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	I'll Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at 2 am, and started writing first thing in the morning. Hope you like it!

Castiel was sitting on the couch, watching tv. The house was so clean it was almost sparkling, dinner in the oven. 

When he heard a key turning in the lock of the front door, he grinned, sitting up. Alistair walked in, looking around with a sneer on his face. 

“Why’s the house so fuckin’ dirty?” Cas’ smile faltered, feeling the sting deep in his gut. 

“Hi, baby. Welcome home.” He called with a grin, standing up to go greet him. “I told you not to call me that. Sounds so stupid.” 

“Well… what about sweetheart?” He asked, trying not to tear up. Alistair was always like this. Castiel knows the only reason they’re together is because he looks like Jimmy.

Jimmy is who Alistair truly wants, but instead, he was stuck with Cas. The thought hurt like hell, but it was what he deserved. He’s never been as good as Jimmy. No one has ever wanted _him_. They just wanted to get closer to his brother. 

“Are you fucking dumb? Pet names are childish. You’re acting like a four year old. Where’s dinner?” Cas flinched as if he had been slapped in the face, looking at his feet. 

“In the oven.” He muttered. God, why didn’t he make dinner sooner? He knew when Alistair would be home. He was stupid.

“You worthless piece of shit.” Alistair growled, leaving Cas alone in the foyer as he stormed off to the bedroom. 

Now that he was alone, Castiel let the tears fall, practically collapsing onto the floor as he sobbed quietly. Why couldn’t he just be Jimmy?

~~

Castiel smiled as he walked out to the living room, sitting next to his boyfriend. 

“Jimmy invited us to lunch!” He said cheerily, and Alistair visibly perked up. Cas smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek, making the other man frown.

“Don’t kiss me. It’s gross.” Cas looked away, trying to keep the hurt from his voice as he continued on. 

“We’re supposed to be there in half an hour.” He mumbled, getting back up to go get ready.

\--  
Amelia gave her husband a chaste kiss, smiling at him. “Are you sure it’s going to work?” She asked as Jimmy surveyed his outfit in the mirror. 

“No. But I have to try. Cas doesn’t deserve this. And I’ve sat back and watched him get hurt for almost two years. He deserves better than that scumbag,” Fixing his tie, he turned to look at his wife.

“Well, how do I look?” He asked, glancing back down at his outfit. She smiled, fixing his tie once more.

“Like the most handsome man alive.” Amelia smiled softly, giving him another kiss.

~~

Castiel tapped his foot, ignoring the way Alistair’s eyes were glued to a woman’s ass. This happens every time they’re in public. He really doesn’t know why it hurts him anymore. He should be used to it by now. 

But that didn’t stop the sadness from spreading, wiping his smile away. 

It returned full force when he heard his brother’s voice calling his name. 

Cas beamed, standing up to the pull his slightly taller brother into a big hug. “Hi, Jimmy.” He mumbled into his shoulder. He could practically feel Alistair’s jealous glare on the back of his neck.

He hugged Amelia next, kissing her cheek. “Where’s Claire?” He asked, frowning as he looked around like she might appear out of nowhere.

“With her babysitter,” Jimmy answered, smiling as he pulled out a chair for Amelia to sit down in. Cas felt a swirl of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, glancing away. Alistair never did anything sweet like that for him. 

The reminder hurt. 

~~

Halfway through lunch, Amelia had to leave after she got a call from work. And then Alistair basically ignored him to talk to Jimmy. 

“You guys still together?” He asked, and Jimmy looked at Cas before back at Alistair. 

“Yes, of course we are. Why wouldn’t we be?” Alistair shrugged, taking a bite of his food before grinning. 

“You know… I always thought we’d make a great pair.” Castiel felt the familiar sting of not being good enough deep in his chest, and tears pricked at his eyes. But, he didn’t say anything. Just stared at his lap, acting as if he wasn’t about to cry.

Jimmy frowned, looking back at Cas. How could he just be okay with this?

“Well, that makes one of us.” He replied sharply, anger deepening his frown. “Look, Alistair. Can you go to the bathroom or something for, like, five minutes? I need to talk to my brother.” 

Cas looked up at that, and another wave of hurt came when Alistair obediently listened. He never listened to Cas. About anything. 

Once he was out of earshot, Jimmy turned to him.

“Why are you still with him? It’s almost been two years, and all he does is flirt with me and eye other people. Does he even kiss you? Or do anything boyfriend-y?” 

Cas looked away for a second, trying to keep his voice even as he answered. “He does. W-when he’s drunk. But, when that happens he,” Cas stopped for a second, pushing the tears back. “When that happens he thinks I’m you.” 

He met Jimmy’s eyes again, and his brother looked torn between being angry and being sad. 

“Cas… Why won’t you leave him? Look at you. You’re miserable.” His voice was pleading, and Cas had to look away again.

“Jimmy, everyone who has ever dated me did it because they wanted to get closer to you. But as soon as they figured out you were taken, they left. He didn’t. Sure, I know he doesn’t want me. He never has. But no one else has either. At least- at least I’m not alone. Obviously I’m not very appealing to anyone. So, if I left him, I’d have no one. Because nobody wants me. And I’d rather be with someone who doesn’t want me than be with no one at all.” A stray tear fell and he wiped at it angrily. No use being sad about the truth. 

When he looked back up, Jimmy had watery eyes. 

“Cas, that’s not true. Everyone you date is just an asshole who doesn’t know a good thing when they see it. You will find someone who wants you simply because you’re you. But not if you stay with him. Because nobody is going to go after someone who has a boyfriend. And even if you don’t believe that, at least get away because of you. He treats you like you’re nothing. He uses you. And he hurts you. This is the very definition of emotional abuse. He won’t even let you have a job! Not only is he hurting you, but he’s controlling your life.”

Castiel knew his brother had a point, and he would up and leave right now if he could. He had nothing to lose. The possessions that actually mean something to him are at Jimmy’s for safe-keeping. But, “Where would I even go? I have no money, no friends. I have nothing.” He said softly. 

“Stay with Amelia and I. We already discussed this. We have a guest bedroom you can stay in. I have a buddy who owns a restaurant, you could get a job. And, we’d love to have you. I miss you. The real you. And I know Claire will be beyond happy to see you more often.” He smiled, as if Cas staying there would be the best thing to ever happen. 

He wanted to say no, he really did. But then he looked up to see Alistair flirting with a waitress and he just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Okay,” He agreed, standing up, a stunned Jimmy following suite. 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys thought!


End file.
